


Gentle Giant

by DynaEvangeline



Series: It all starts in juvie [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Mick had been spending more and more time with Len since he got out of prison, and since Lewis was gone out of their lives. But this was the first time he had actually met Lisa. Not just a glimpse or receiving a text from her when she was asking for her brother, but the first time sitting down face to face and talking. 
Mick was excited about the idea, as was Lisa. Len thought it was a horrible idea, just in case they don't get along. Lisa's first impression of Mick is he's a giant but it doesn't take her long to see how gentle he is.





	

Mick had been spending nearly everyday with Len since he got out of prison. More so when Lewis was arrested. The longer they were around each other, the more comfortable everything became and the more comfortable the two became the more they started to share. Len more so than Mick, there was some things in Mick's past that he really didn't feel ready to share yet. It didn't seem to bother Len all that much, Len being more of the talker between the two anyways. It was comfortable and both were happy and the two were even making a name for themselves in Central City. Len may not have liked working for his father but he was good at it and working for himself made it even more fun and it was a bonus to have Mick working at his side. Mick had no complaints about it, it gave him more time to spend with Len and money.

After about a year or so of being together, Lisa had decided that it was time that she be introduced properly. She had met Mick briefly when their father was arrested and a couple times when Len was coming back from a job but they had never spoken. She had his number and she had texted him a couple times to check on her brother but that wasn't nearly enough for her. Especially ever since she had put two and two together that Mick was sleeping with her brother. So she had proceeded to bug Lenny to invite him over. Finally after enough beggng, Len gave in (not happily mind you) Lisa all but shoved him out of the house to go and grab Mick, while she eagerly cleaned up a little while she waited.

Len knew exactly where Mick would be, Saints and Sinners. Mick went there whenever Len had to be someplace else, usually when he was spending family time with Lisa or when he was gathering information for a job. Mick claimed it was because he liked the beer but Len knew it was because it was one of the first places Len had brought him after their first jo together. Mick didn't show it but he was very sentimental at times. "How did I know I would find you here?" Len leaned up against the bar next to Mick, his shoulder brushing against his partners. Mick smiled over at him as he finished off the beer in his hand, throwing down some money on the table. Getting to his feet, bumping his shoulder back against Len's.

"You know me so well...what's up? I thought you were spending some time with your sister?..Not that I'm complaining." Mick asked as they walked out of the bar and back towards Len's place.

"She wants to meet you." Len replied in a quiet tone, still unsure how Mick would feel about that.

"Okay." It was about time, given how much Len had already told him about Lisa over the time they had been together. He was surprised he hadn't already met her and the more Len talked about her the more curious it made Mick. But he had waited, waited until Len decided it was time. Mick didn't want to push to far into his life, it seems Lisa wasn't as patient. 

"You don't have a problem with this?" 

"Should I?..She's your sister Len, of course I want to meet her. You talk about her a lot....not complaining about that either, she sounds like a sweetheart." Mick gave his partner a reassuring smile, making Len roll his eyes as they made it back to his place. Mick had been there a couple of times, not for long. Mostly just to pick Len up or drop him off. Usually they only met here for a job, or when Len had forgotten to grab something when he planned to spend the night over at Mick's. Len took a breath as they walked up to the door. It wasn't that he minded the idea of the two fo them getting to know each other, it was that he knew his sister was. She was over protective of him, just as he was her. What he was worried of was whether or not she would like Mick.

Before he could move to open the door, Lisa had pulled it open and was grinning at the two of them. Both men came in as she closed he door behind them before turning to take a good look at Mick. Damn he was big, not what she had been expecting. The last time she had gotten a glimpse of him, he had been already halfway out the door. Everything about him was big, his arms looked huge in comparison to Len's and he had muscle everywhere that she could see. He reminded her of a giant, and she felt a little bit more nervous than she had before. 

"Hi, I'm Lisa." 

"Mick." His voice was deeper than she had pictured as well and she couldn't help staring at him as they moved further into the living room. Len looked between the two of them, noticing the look on his sister's face and grinning at her. This was already going differently than he had pictured, and he liked seeing her caught off guard.

"Want a beer while I make us something to eat?" He touched Mick's shoulder and received a nod. "Make yourself comfortable, we have cable. I'm sure there is something for you both to watch." Kissing Mick quickly and softly. Not completely comfortable with showing his affection around an audience but he knew Lisa would give him a lecture about it if he didn't. She didn't understand why he was against physical interaction, and letting others see it when he did like it. Len went into the kitchen as soon as Mick headed for the couch, finding the remote as he threw himself down on it. Keeping his feet off the coffee table, he knew how picky Len was about that. Lisa followed him before sitting down next to and watching as he flipped through the channels. Picking one, he looked over at her to make sure it was alright with her and saw her watching him. She looked so much like Lenny, younger though Mick couldn't remember how much younger she was. Her eyes were a different color, but everything else was very similar to her brother. She was very beautiful and he knew that Len was going to have trouble keeping her away from boys or girls later on, especially if she was just as much of a tease as him.

"Is this show okay?" Mick arched a brow when she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh..um yeah its fine...Sooo um Mick...how long have you and Lenny been together?" She asked softly, playing with her hair. 

"Consistently? About a year and a couple of months." 

"One year, 3 months and 4 days." Len called back from the kitchen, and Mick chuckled softly. "But we met in juvie...he saved my life." Len came into the living room as he said that, handing a beer to Mick as he leaned over his shoulders from the back of the couch. Mick took the beer and turned his head to catch Len's lips against his own. He had taken the earlier one as a sign that doing this around Lisa was alright, and Len let him have it. Lisa watched the two of them, a slow smile coming across her features as she began to relax. 

"Lenny never told me that." Her voice was soft as she let her legs stretch out as she turned to watch the TV. She had been wondering since he walked through the door what kind of person he had to be to have Len fall in love with him and now she knew and all it took was watching the two of them for even a split second. Len moved back into the kitchen to finish dinner and the three of them ate it, talking mostly about the show and about a couple of little topics that Lisa brought up to keep it from being too quiet. Eventually Lisa got up to help her brother with the dishes and Mick followed them into the kitchen, leaning against the table as he took another beer from the fridge. Lisa fidgeted, elbows deep in soap as she tried to shake her hair back over her shoulder. Len looking up from rinsing off the soapy dishes, reached up to push her hair back behind her ear and she pulled back from him, huffing. 

"Your hands are wet Lenny! I don't want my hair getting wet!" The look the siblings shared with each other was enough to make Mick walk over and he gently pulled Lisa's hair behind her ears. Lisa jumped at first before relaxing and nodding to her jacket pocket that held some extra hair ties. Mick grabbed a couple and stood behind her, braiding her hair. Keeping it tight but not trying to be careful not to yank her hair. Lisa was surprised by just how gentle he was, she had seen how he was with Lenny but having do the same with her. Once her hair is up he pulls back and moves to sit down at the table

"How's that?"

"Great...thank you Mick. You are better at this than Lenny." Once her hands were dried off, she touched the braid and smiled softly. Once Len went to go over some of the job plans, Lisa and Mick sat back on the couch. Lisa waited a little bit before turning to Mick with a huge grin on her face. She felt much more comfortable around him now, comfortable enough to start actually talking with him.

"So, do you love my brother?" Mick almost choked on the beer he was attempting to drink from and gave her a look before clearing his throat and focusing on the glass in his hand. 

"I don't know....I really enjoy being around him and he makes me feel happy. But love is pretty foreign to me and I think its going to take more time for me to know for sure...." 

"Lenny doesn't either...you know about our dad. I don't either of us, really get the concept of love but I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him. You both care about each other a lot and I think that's all that matters. I just need to know that you are going to be there when he needs you the most and I won't question you being in his life."

"I'm always going to be there for Len, even if he doesn't want me anymore. I care a lot for him." Lisa smiled gently over at him and placed her hand gently on Mick's shoulder and squeezed when he put his hand on hers. She was content with that, she was content that Mick was going to keep her brother safe and care for him and that's all she wanted. Eventually the conversation died off and she yawned, stretching out on the couch. Her head went to his shoulder and she made a pleased sound. He was so comfortable, not at all what she would have expected but it was nice. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and she shifted to lay her head on his leg. Mick's arm rested over her and she smiled in her sleep. Mick continued to watch TV with a small smile on his face .

Leonard come back into the room, the blueprints in his hand, and stopped in the doorway, looking at the two and suddenly he felt the small and very real smile come to his face. This was it for him, seeing the two of them like this...it meant everything. Mick was his...Mick would always be his and he was always going to love him. Even if he lost him, he was never going to want anyone else, he had found the one person who made him feel truly happy. Smiling, he softly cleared his throat and walked over. Mick looked over and smiled and nodded down at Lisa. "I didn't want to wake her." 

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper...her room is up the stairs, if you want to take her." Mick nodded, slowly moving out from under her and put his empty bottle on the table before slowly picking her up and carrying her up to her room. Laying her down gently on the bed before making sure she was tucked in and went back downstairs. Len was waiting for him on the couch, and he joined him. Pulling the younger onto his lap. 

"You have a look in your eyes...." 

"Oh I do, do I? What kind of look?" Len chuckles softly as he kisses Mick once. 

"I don't know, but I've never seen it before......I like it." Mick wanted to say like love but he had only ever seen that look once before when he was much younger and in the end it hadn't been enough. So he was content with not explaining it, just glad to see Len happy. 

"Well I guess its just special for you then...come on, I have a job planned but we need to sleep." Leonard slowly got to his feet and waited for Mick to follow him to his room, both climbing into the bed and snuggling up with each other. This was the happiest either of them had been and Len was happy that Lisa had met Mick, after all family was family. And he wanted to have both of them in his lives and there was no reason to keep Mick all to himself. He was good with Lisa, like another brother and she needed that. Mick was a perfect part of this family.


End file.
